When I got my wish
by Christy-85
Summary: A Valentine's Day surprise for Alice


**When I got my wish**

**Summery: A Valentine's Day surprise for Alice **

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but the plot**

**Beta by: Laurie Whitlock **

APOV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Jasper to come home. It had been a long day without him and I missed him so much. We haven't been spending a lot of time together cause of his job; he's been waiting for a big deal to go through. So I am stuck at home missing him. I hope that the deal goes through soon so that we can spend the weekend and Valentine's Day together and not have stress or anything to worry about.

When I was in the middle of reading my book I heard his car driving in. I put my book down and went to open the door for him. When I saw him, his face was looking down like he lost something.

"Jasper", I said.

He looked up at me and gave me a big smile. I knew right there that the deal worked out. I took off running and jumped into Jasper arms.

"I think someone is happy." Jasper said with a grin.

"Of course someone is happy. I get to spend time with you now. That is all I wanted for so long now."

"I know darlin', I've wanted to spend time with you too. I just wanted this big deal to be taken care of so I don't have to worry about it."

"I know honey, now we have the weekend to spend time together."

"We have the weekend and Valentine's day to be together." He whispers in my ear.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"Kiss me"

He gave me his sexy smirk then lean in, his lips touch mine and I went weak. I was glad he had me in his arms. We continue to kiss until we need to breath; he moved to kiss all over my face and my shoulder.

"Alice, I love you so much"

"I love you as well my Jasper"

"I think we should going inside, have dinner and then go to bed. We are going on a date." Jasper smirks at me

"We are? Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise Darlin', now let's go inside." He said

We walk back inside holding hands. We went to the kitchen and made dinner together, we decided to make an enchilada casserole. After everything was the skillet we put it into the oven to cook, Jasper and I went into the living room and sat on the couch. He saw the book I was reading before he came home and raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Nothing Darlin' but haven't you read that book like a hundred times already?"

"Yes I have but it's a great book."

"Yeah I know it is Darlin', I remember readin' it when we were in school and we had to act out the parts for the class."

"Yeah I remember that. That's when you were with Maria." I said sadly.

~Flash back~

Back in grade school I had a crush on Jasper, but we were just friends. When we were in middle school I still had the crush on him but he only saw me as a friend. Then high school came and with it came Maria. She was beautiful, she had flowing black hair, curvy body and a Spanish accent that all the guys drooled over and when Jasper saw her he was head over heels for her. I used to wish that Jasper would look at me like how he looked Maria. A couple of months later Maria tried her hardest to get me out of the picture as Jasper's best friend and it worked. Jasper and I stopped being friends, it hurt me so bad my brother Edward; Jasper's other best friend saw a change in me that was scary. My other best friend from childhood, Nate helped me back to being somewhat normal. After awhile Nate and I began dating but I wasn't in love with Nate, I was still in love with Jasper. Nate and I broke up in the 10th grade but we still remained friends. For 10th English Jasper, Edward; his girlfriend Bella and I all were in the came class, the teacher had us reading Wuthering Heights; my favorite book and work in pairs to act out certain parts of the book. Jasper and I was paired together and finally Jasper started to look at me the way that he looked at Maria who he was still with. But Jasper didn't know that Maria was just playing him for a fool, she had another boyfriend on the side. One day before school Jasper, Edward and I were waiting for Bella to get there, when we saw Maria and another guy kissing. Jasper was really pissed. He started too walked over to them but I got into his way to stop him. I told him just let it go that he had someone right in front of him that was in love with him but he was to blind by love for Maria to see it. After I said that, I walked away to let him think of what I said. I didn't get too far when I felt someone grab my wrist. I stopped walking and turned to see who it was. It was Jasper and as soon as I looked him in the eye he leaded down and kissed me, our first kiss.

"Alice you have no idea how much I love you. I've loved you since we were little. I was so scared to tell you how I felt because I was scared that you didn't feel the same."

"Jasper, you have to know how I felt about you back then and how I still feel about you now in the way that I act around you and how I look at you like you hang the stars every night. I'm so in love with you. You are the one I want to spend my life with Jazz."

Jasper didn't say anything after that; he didn't have because of the way that he was looking at me. With all the love in the world shining in his eyes all for me. He kissed me again and we stood there kissing until the bell rang. Maria was pissed when Jazz dumped her in front of everyone. She cried, screamed and threatened him but Jasper just told her to get over it because he saw her with another guy kissing. Her face turned a blood red and she stalked off in a huff with her best friends Lucy and Nettie trailing after her. She was the talk of gossip for a couple of weeks. A lot of people including our friends said that it was about time that Jasper and I got together and I had to agree with them.

~End flashback~

"If I remember right the next day it was over with Maria" he said.

"Yeah it was and that is when I got my wish."

Jasper opened his arms and I went into them. He just holds me and kisses my head, whispering his love for me. Next thing I knew the timer went off letting us know that dinner was done, when I heard it I jumped and Jasper started to laugh a little. I slapped him on the arm and I started to laugh.

"Did you have a nice nap Darlin'?"

"Yes I did have a nice nap. I am sorry though for feeling asleep on you Jazz."

"Darlin' you don't have to be sorry. I love holding you."

I gave Jasper a quick kiss and went into the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven. After I pulled it out of the oven and put it on the stove. I felt two arms wrap around me and I leaned back into Jasper. I felt him kissing my neck.

"Are you ready to eat Jazz?" I ask.

"Of course I am. Faster we eat faster we can spend time together and go to bed." He said.

So we ate dinner and then went back into the living room so that we could watch a movie wrapped in each others arms. Half way through the movie I fell asleep on Jazz's lap. Some time passed before I could feel myself being carried somewhere and then placed on something soft. I was half awake when I heard Jasper whispered to me.

"I love you my Darlin' we are goin' have a great day tomorrow. So sleep well and I will see you in the mornin'." He then kissed me on my forehead.

The next morning I woke up to find that Jasper was not in bed. There was a folded note with a white rose on his pillow. The note had my name on it written in Jasper's hand, he scent surrounding the note and the rose. I sniffed the rose and then flipped open the note and read what it said

_My Darlin' pixie,_

_I would have stayed in bed with you but I have a surprise for you when you get up. Stay in bed and I will be back soon. I love you so much Alice._

_Jazz_

I ran into the bathroom and did my morning routine; I then ran back to the bed and got comfortable. Not long after that Jasper walked in the room carrying breakfast for both of us. We sat on the bed and ate and talked but no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't tell me where we were going for our date nor drop any hints. He told me today we would be staying home watching movies and spending time together. Tomorrow being Valentine's Day is when we would have our date, he said that he had everything planned out. Once we finished breakfast Jasper took the dirty dishes down to the kitchen and when he came back he had a pile of DVD's in his hand with another white rose. He told me to pick the first movie. We spent all day in each others arms; we didn't even get dressed; we stayed in our pajamas. Jasper cooked lunch then we ordered pizza for dinner. Before I knew it we had gone through the whole pile of movies and I was starting to get tired. We climbed under the covers with me tucked into Jasper's side and his arm draped across my stomach. He kissed me goodnight and then after placing my head over his heart I fell asleep. I awoke the next morning to see that Jasper not in bed again but there was another note with a red rose this time. When I opened the note it said that breakfast was ready and to come down when I was up. I smiled and then went into the bathroom to get freshened up. When I got downstairs Jasper was nowhere to be seen, I walked into the kitchen, living room and dining room but there was not Jasper. What I did see was another note from my love beside my breakfast. I sat down and red the note before eating

_Alice my Darlin'_

_Sorry that I am not joinin' you for breakfast I have to make sure everythin' is perfect for our date today. I will see you soon. _

_Love Jazz_

I sat the note aside and began to eat my breakfast, I was saddened that I wouldn't get to eat with him but I was excited at the same time to see where he was taking me. Just as I was finishing up my breakfast Jasper walked in carrying a big bouquet of white and red roses and handed them to me.

"Darlin' Happy Valentine's Day. If your done eating, go and put on some comfortable clothes on we are going hiking. I'll take care of the breakfast dishes."

I smelt the flowers and after putting them in a vase I told him that I would be ready in a few. He smiled and told me to take my time; he then placed a soft kiss on my lips and then went about picking up my dishes. I went to take a shower and got dress in my skinny jeans and my favorite band tee. I fixed my hair and put on a little make – up. When I walked into the bedroom I saw another note letting me know that Jasper was downstairs waiting for me. I placed the note with my other ones in the drawer of my nightstand and then went downstairs. I saw Jasper leaning against the wall, his right ankle crossed over his left with a white rose in his hand, his head was bowed staring at the rose, when he heard me approach he looked up and a smile graced his handsome face while his eyes shown with his love for me. He walked over to me, presented me with the rose and then placed a kiss on the back of my hand. He told me that I looked great and then held out his arm for me to take. He led me out to his car and then once I was inside he placed a blindfold on me. I asked him why the blindfold and he said that it was a surprise and that I would have to wait to see where we were going. About 20 minutes later. Jasper stops the car

"Okay Darlin' we are going to have to go on foot now. But you are not aloud to remove the blindfold yet."

"How long is the walk Jazz and what if I fall because I can't see where I am going?"

"Darlin' I will never let you fall and it's about a ten minute walk."

He took my hand and then we began to walk. Jasper made sure that I didn't fall, as we were walking we talked and all my other sense were in overdrive. When the ten minutes were up we stopped walking and Jazz let go of my hand and moved behind me so that he could remove the blindfold. I open my eyes and saw that we were at a meadow next to a beautiful waterfall. There was a picnic set up with a wine bottle in an ice bucket and rose petals scattered over the blanket. I turn around to look at Jasper; he smiled my favorite smile, he then took my hand and we walked over to the blanket. Jasper helped me to sit down first and then sat next to me, he began to pull the lunch from the basket and we eat and share some of our favorite memories from our time together. I notice that as we start on the chocolate cake with chocolate covered strawberries that Jasper seemed to be nervous for some reason. Once we were done Jasper asks me to close my eyes and so I compile with his wish and when he tells me to open them again, Jasper is kneeling in front of me with a small black box in his hand

"Darlin' you're my everythin'. My best friend, the love of my live and the one I can't live without. Will you make me the happiest man and agree to become my wife?

"YES" I screamed out before continuing "You are my everything as well Jasper and I can't see you not in my life. I want to have your children, watch them grow, spoil our grandchildren and grow old and die in your arms when my time comes. I have always wanted to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock"

He smiles at me and then slips the pear shape diamond ring with little stones on either side of the band covering most of the band. On the inside My Darlin' was engraved. Jasper told me that it was a .33 carat diamond and it was surrounded by 14k white gold. It was absolutely beautiful. I placed a kiss on his lips and then just stared at my ring; I couldn't wait to start planning the wedding. I've had an idea of how I wanted everything to be since my childhood crush on Jasper and now I was able to have it come true. This was the best Valentine's Day that I've ever had

A/N: So this is my first story, what do y'all think? I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
